villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Toffee
Toffee is Ludo's most recent minion and the hidden but true main antagonist of the Disney XD animated series, Star vs. the Forces of Evil. He was voiced by Michael C. Hall who also played Dexter Morgan. Appearance Toffee is a tall, humanoid monster notable with a crocodile/lizard-like appearance. His skin is bluish-gray, his eyes yellow and hair black and neatly slicked back. He has four fingers on each hand (with the exception of his missing middle-finger He is notable for wearing a tuxedo - complete with a red tie - that Marco comments makes him look like a lawyer. Personality Unlike many of the more comedic and wacky villains - the harmless Ludo among them - presented on the show, Toffee stands out from most due to his competency and serious nature. Toffee is always in control of his situation, and is incredibly duplicitous and manipulative, using psychology and practicality to gain the trust of Ludo and his men, and then finally control of the castle. No matter what situation he is in, Toffee presents himself a gentleman through and through. He puts up with Ludo's idiocy with no complaint, offers a sandwich to Marco when he holds him prisoner and even holds his end of the bargain when Star agrees to his terms. However, it is implied that Toffee is hiding a personality significantly more unhinged under this, evidenced when he briefly grows a massive smile (seen below, and the only time he does so) when he orders Star to destroy her wand, before returning to his stoic nature in a literal second. He displays some sociopathic tendencies, manipulating Ludo's men into abandoning him, threatening to kill Marco in front of Star without flinching and even giving a momentary glimpse of amusement to Star's confusion. It is implied that Toffee has a long and unpleasant history with the royal family, and has plans that involve the wand. Powers and Abilities The extent of Toffee's powers are never given, but it is clear that he is very dangerous when provoked. He has a firm grasp of magic and technology, having access to both with the wit and knowledge to use them to their fullest potential. He has the ability to teleport, appearing in different places instantaneously with no visibly shown method as to how. Not unlike actual lizards, Toffee is able to regenerate whole body parts, such as when Star blew his entire left arm off with her wand, only to regenerate it within seconds. Despite his regenerative abilities, he is still missing his middle finger. It is revealed that it was separated from him with a powerful spell, so perhaps very strong spells can permanently injure him. According to the verse in the episode "Into the wand" Toffee is immortal. Biography Before the series Toffee fought Queen Moon Butterfly "Moon Undaunted" (Star's mom) in her younger years who used the wand to separate the middle finger off his right hand. Toffee first appears in the series as an "evil efficiency expert" who is first hired by Ludo in the episode Fortune Cookies. Discovering that Star took fortune cookies seriously, he had Ludo's minions give Star a fortune cookie that said "Love is always the answer," so that she would refuse to fight back against the monsters, giving them hugs instead. However, when the two-headed monster told Star the truth, she blasted the monsters away, foiling Toffee's plan. In Mewnipendence Day, Toffee replaced Ludo's right hand man Buff Frog, who did not trust him, with an electronic eye to spy on Star. He also introduced a mace with a portal hidden inside it and sent Buff Frog to use it to get Star's wand to Ludo. However, he sabotaged the device so it would not work for Buff Frog, resulting in him failing his mission. Toffee then convinced Ludo to fire Buff Frog. After Ludo's attempt to take Star's wand when the house became a labyrinth of Marco's beard was foiled, Toffee told Ludo's minions that Ludo was incompetent as a leader, and told them to choose between the two of them. The monsters chose Toffee as their new leader, and Ludo was kicked out of his castle. In the season finale, Toffee captured Marco and held him for ransom for Star's wand. Star, Ludo, and Buff Frog joined forces to defeat him, during which Star blasted his left arm off, but he regenerated it and threatened to crush Marco, revealing that he wanted Star to destroy her wand rather than give it to him. Star used the Whispering Spell to destroy her wand, which caused an explosion that blew up Ludo's castle, presumably killing Toffee; however, he is seen smiling as his "death" unfolds, hinting that he expected the wand to explode and that he may possibly be alive, or that his plan has yet to truly come to fruition. Later Ludo discovers a dark wand made from the right half of stars wand and Toffee's skeletal right hand which he continues to use from that point on. It is revealed that the wand "speaks" to him, hinting that Toffee's ghost is manipulating Ludo from inside the wand. Later, Star tries to fix her own wand and discovers Toffee's finger inside of it, she removes it and places it inside her secrets closet. In the episode "Page Turner" Toffee Is pictured in a crystal ball while trying to find the source for the universes depletion of magic. In the episode "The Hard Way", it is confirmed that Toffee is indeed inside Ludo's wand: when Ludo becomes tainted by the dark magic of Queen Eclipsa's chapter in the Magic Instruction Book, this allows Toffee to take possession of his body. Toffee tells Glossaryck that he'll never get Ludo on his side, but Glossaryck says he doesn't have a side. In response to this, Toffee laughs and says, "Excellent." Gallery Toffee by princessaldez-d96tmhj.png Toffee.jpeg S1E16 Toffee narrowing his eyes.png|Toffee narrowing his eyes S1E16 Toffee smirking.png|Toffee smirking S1E23 Toffee and monsters angry with Ludo.png|Toffee and ludo's minions turn against Ludo S1E24 Marco talking to Toffee.png|Marco talking to Toffee S1E24 Toffee's evil grin.png|Toffee's evil grin Toffee' Grin.jpg|Toffee's evil grin before his death S2E23 Toffee's middle finger on the floor.png|Toffee's finger on the floor Toffee is Alive!.jpg|Toffee possessing Ludo's body Trivia *Toffee is similar to Roger Wesley from The Other Guys; they initially acted as the secondary antagonist, but were actually more evil than their employers and turned on them. *He is similar to Emperor Palpatine from the Star Wars Saga: Both are highly manipulative mastermind and extremely competent evil figure, who at first make a partnership with the protagonists' direct enemy (Ludo and Gunray), but are later revealed to have far bigger plans than the latter and eventually gained actual control and become the true threats. Both also hide themselves behind the shadows. However Palpatine is a complete monster while it is uncertain Toffee is also such. *There's a popular speculation between fans speculated that Toffee is once a company to Queen Butterfly, similar to Marco and Star, but they later turned on each other due to some unknown conflicts. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Category:Non-Action Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Usurper Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Immortals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Possessor Category:Hegemony Category:Sophisticated Category:Monsters Category:Enigmatic Category:Elderly Category:Revived Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Undead Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Oppressors Category:Amoral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Big Bads Category:Liars